1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to martial arts training devices. In particular, the invention relates to body, punching bags to be struck and kicked by a person practicing a martial art. More specifically, the invention relates to a body, punching bag having its outer walls angled to present an aspect more in keeping with that of an actual opponent.
2. Prior Art
In practicing boxing, karate, and other forms of martial arts, persons frequently make use of large cylindrically shaped punching bags. These bags, about four feet in circumference, have a length usually greater than three feet and less than four feet. These bags have a longitudinal axis. The walls of the bag are parallel to this axis.
When a person practicing hooks and jabs to the head and shoulder region of the opponent strikes out at a body, punching bag, the person's hand travels generally in a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the bag. The person's hand thus strikes the bag outer wall at an angle of approximately 90.degree.. This is a desirable angle since the full impact of the blow is delivered from the hand to the bag. However, when a person, practicing with the bag, delivers a rising hook punch, or the like, the person's hand impacts the bag at a rising impact angle. Thus, the angle between the outer wall of the bag and the person's arm will be less than 90.degree.. In this instance the full impact of the blow will not be delivered to the bag. Some force will be expended in deflecting the person's blow; and, reaction forces resulting from such deflection can produce injuries to the wrist, arm, or shoulder joints of the person striking the bag.
A similar result obtains when a person practices striking the bag by kicking it. A kick delivered to the cylindrical walls of the conventional body, punching bag frequently moves along an upwardly inclined angle with respect to the axis of the bag. Again, this means that the blow is delivered to the outer wall of the bag at an angle of less than 90.degree., causing the production of deflection forces. The reaction to these deflection forces may result in injury to the ankle, knee or hip joint of the person practicing the kick against the conventional body, punching bag.
It is the intention that the invention shall provide the means whereby a person practicing a martial art may deliver striking blows and kicks to the outer walls of a training bag such that the blows will be directed along a line generally orthoginal to the outer wall of the bag even when the blows are delivered along a rising incline to the axis of the bag.